It Shall Be Fun Here
by JuwahBel
Summary: Post "In Treatment" Nichols and Wheeler joke around. Nichols meets Goren for the first time. Eames, Wheeler, Nichols, and Goren later meet up at a bar where Wheeler will reveal her little secret to Alex.
1. First Meeting

She was hard to crack, a tough cookie if you will. Her reluctance about revealing her pregnancy shows she's either embarrassed about her situation, or she thinks people will think less of her. She's all business, though. I guess I'll see how long her façade lasts…

Wheeler sat in her desk across from me, ruffling through some paperwork on the case we had just solved. I had actually gotten her to eat lunch with me after the confession and arrest. She picked at her few leaves of lettuce the entire time and made faces at me downing my corned beef sandwich. I don't know too much about being pregnant, but I do know puking randomly comes along with it and that these puking episodes can be instigated by even the subtlest smell. However insensitive it may sound, I hoped the entire time that she would not puke on me.

She looked up at me.

"What?" Self-consciousness rippled across her freckled face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your beautiful complexion!" She gave me a look that wiped the smile off of my face. I would have fun with her, so much fun. Not only did she take the humor, but she reciprocated it.

"So, I hear a lot about Goren and Eames, especially Goren. I hear he's a whack-job."

"He is, which makes me think you two will get along really well." A smirk spread across her face.

"You haven't seen 'nothing yet, honey!" I leaned back in my swivel chair and gave her a large grin. I leaned back in my swivel chair. The room around us was a blur. People ran to and fro, asking questions making phone calls, and, oh yes, eating jelly donuts. "When do I get to meet them?"

"I'm not sure. Eames asked me to meet her for a drink tonight. I'll call her to bring Bobby so you boys can play."

"A drink? She should know a woman in your condition shouldn't be drinking. You might have a deformed child that has an arm sprouting from its head or extra baggage, or something-"

"Alright! Enough!" Wheeler raised her hand to quiet me. The smile returned, signaling that she knew I was joking. It is so great to have someone around that understands my humor.

"So, what shall you do, Detective Wheeler?" Sip a glass of water while the rest of us are getting smashed? That means you're the designated driver! I'll just give you a heads up, if you need my keys, they're in my back pocket." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well, Eames doesn't exactly know my "condition", and I wouldn't go into your back pocket even if there was a one hundred dollar bill there." She stood and gathered some files into her hands.

"Really? She hasn't noticed? Its kid of hard to miss!" She walked away rolling her eyes and leaving me to my lonesome. As she walked away, I couldn't help but mutter "We'll see about the pocket thing." She was cute, and I've definitely noticed.

I sat there for a bit, admiring my drawing of her eye. I had hidden it underneath a portfolio so she wouldn't see. It was a shame she had to be in that situation, pregnant with the ex-fiancée father in federal prison for 12 years. I have always believed that every woman needs a partner to help raise a kid. Captain and I have both offered our services, but seeing as how Captain has his own kids to worry about and I have none of my own, I think I'd be the prime candidate for that. I've only known her a couple of weeks, but I am sure I would do anything to help her, absolutely anything.

I glanced up from my drawing and saw a tall, broad shouldered man sway across the squad room. He made his way to a desk about ten yards away from mine. Who was this man? Why hadn't I seen him before? I've only been here about a month, but everyone's in the same room, so I figured that I'd see every face by the end of my second day. This man must have escaped me.

The man was now sitting at his desk. Nothing personal was on the desk, no pictures, no memorabilia, just papers and folders. He was rubbing his temples; his elbows leaned on the impersonal desk. He opened a large book and began reading from it, occasionally taking notes on a loose sheet of legal paper.

We sat there for a while, him reading, me watching. There was something analytical about him, something more than what was before me.

A young man walked to the detective's desk.

"Detective Goren, the ME is on line 3"

Aha! So this was the famous Robert Goren. He didn't look as great as he supposedly was. Instead of the showy, fancy suits you'd expect of someone of his caliber, he just had a worn out gray suit with scuffed up black shoes. His hair needed a cut, the gray curls frayed out every which way. The only colors on the entire man were the shiny badge and the tie clip that glinted in the fluorescent light.

'This is my chance!' I thought. I jumped from my chair and straightened myself up. I relaxed my shoulders, and then began walking towards him.

By the time I got to his desk, he had ended his conversation with the ME. He was reading once more.

"Hi, there. I'm Detective Zach Nichols, Wheeler's new partner?" I tried to sound cheery, but it came off as cheesy as a 50's sit-com.

Goren looked up at me. At first he just stared, then he stood up. He was a good 3 inches taller than me, with the build of a bouncer. I shoved my hand out to shake his. He looked down at my hand awkwardly suspended in between us, then made eye contact again.

"Robert Goren…" He took my hand and we shook. His face remained serious despite my goofy grin. His eyes were troubled, frustrated even, as though he had never achieved internal peace. I had heard a lot of rumors about him, his botched and unofficial undercover job, his crazy interrogation antics, how he drove a suspect to commit suicide. Despite all this, though, I knew I liked him. There was something in this tormented being that just attracted me.

"Well, Robert Goren, I would like to extend to you an invitation to wherever the Hell our partners are going tonight. We can crash the chick party. What do you say? I'll buy you a beer!" We let go of each other's hands. I continued to smile at him. He seemed like he need a hug, but hugging strange men is not one of my favorite things to do.

"Uh, yeah," he turned to look at his desk, his hand to his forehead. He turned back to face me. "Yeah, I'll come."

"Perfect! I'll see you at whatever time, and wherever they're going. I'm sure your partner knows." I winked at him, then turned to walk away. Halfway back to my desk, I turned to look at Goren. He had resumed his studying and his fingertips had found their way to his temples once more.

"Oh yes, it shall be fun here…"


	2. Live Long and Prosper

**Author's Note: Ha ha ha! I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this. I could totally see this happening in an episode. Read and Review, por favor!**

"So, Bobby...Its cool if I call you that, right?" I was standing at a tall table next to Goren in the bar.

I had arrived about an hour ago, Eames shortly following. Bobby and Megan had come about 30 minutes after us. The girls had wandered off, something about picture's of Eames's nephew in her car.

Bobby nodded his head nervously, not making eye contact with me. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I'm a big fan. I've heard all of the drama and success in the past few years, courtesy of the media and Wheeler." I took a sip of my Jack and Coke and eyed him. He hadn't shaved in days. He was wearing a green button-up shirt and dark jeans. A black undershirt peaked over the undone top buttons.

"Yeah, I've heard of you, too." Bobby was leaned over on his elbows, his arms intertwined on the table top. "Well, your parents anyway, courtesy of Ross. I also heard you were on 7 years leave..."

"We all need time to get away, right?" I shot him a sideways glance. I made sure he knew that was the end of that part of the conversation by stopping my sentence sharply and hardening my words.

"How do you like Megan?" Bobby picked up his scotch, took a drink, then set it back down. His eyes were cast into the mass of bodies congregated at the bar. A tall brunette wearing a green t-shirt that revealed her mid-drift and tight jeans was gyrating to the beat of the rock music pouring from the speakers mounted above the bar.

"She's great. Definitely a hard nut to crack, though. I have to say that I'm enchanted by her." I smiled as I eyed the girl, imagining Wheeler in her place. I could see Megan in that cute little top swinging her hips seductively. Laughing, I shifted my gaze to Bobby. He was watching her, too.

So, he wasn't completely uninterested in women. I had heard how he had never mentioned a girlfriend to anyone or had a picture on his desk. There were rumors, though, about how he looked at Eames, but those were just rumors. Plus, from what I heard, Eames would never be interested in him that way. He would die a bachelor, they all said.

"Has she told you she's pregnant?" Bobby said. Goren took another sip of his scotch. He finally tore his gaze from the girl when she stopped dancing. He looked down into the ice that quietly knocked against the edge of his glass.

"I guessed. When a woman doesn't take her coat off when she's inside and makes faces at the food you eat, its kind of easy. Well, you'd know what I mean. Eames was preg-o a couple years ago, right?" Bobby laughed and looked up at me as I spoke. YES! Finally, we had a connection.

"She wasn't that bad. I wasn't around her that much at the end because they assigned me a new partner, Bishop. I do remember she would pick at her food and she would jump up from her desk and run to the bathroom in the mornings." A smile played across his lips. Memories must be sweet for him. This was the first time he had smiled in front of me.

"I thank God every morning that I am not a woman." I raised my glass to Bobby then took a drink. "Our lives are so uncomplicated as men. We're not balls of entangled emotion. I know I have no problem walking into a store and picking out a pair of shoes. My ex-wife would sit there for hours debating whether to get the black pumps with the buckle or without it."

"They are detail obsessed creatures. Even Eames frets over the trivial things. It used to bother her when my tie was crooked. She only recently stopped tying my tie for me in the mornings. She claims that I never learned to do it properly..." His face grew sullen, most likely because his father was never around to teach him. I knew about his father, a detail compliments of Ross. I wonder what's worse: not having a father around or one that constantly psychoanalyzes you.

"So, do you like Star Trek?" I had to change the subject. This man seemed to not have an ounce of happiness in his life, so I did all I could to keep the conversation on light topics.

Bobby perked up and lifted his hands into Spock's signature gesture. "Live long and prosper!" we both said in unison.

"I wanted to see it this weekend, but didn't have anyone to go with. Want to come?" I felt kind of awkward asking him on a man-date, but I felt bad for him He was obviously wrapped up in work and didn't have much of a social life outside of the squad room.

"Yeah, that'd be great." His brown eyes were lit with joy. His smile was infectious, causing me to join in.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" Megan and Alex were back. Bobby and I blushed and turned away from each other.

"Wow, Goren! The intoxicatingly beautiful Venus and Aphrodite are back!" I said. Wheeler shot me a look, but that didn't stop my grin.

"Have fun looking at the pictures?" Goren muttered. I turned to look at Goren as I brought my drink to my lips. There was the look, the one I had been told about. The joy had grown to utter happiness as his gaze rested on Alex. She was a cutie, so I didn't blame him on crushing on her. Its a shame she supposedly doesn't feel the same. All men need love, even the weirdest ones.

"We did! As we were going through my nephew's baby pictures, Megan informed me that she was pregnant!" Eames turned to Megan and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But, Alex knew," Megan looked frustrated with the fact that everyone knew already. I could tell she had been annoyed even when Ross mentioned it.

"I acted surprised, didn't I?" Eames laughed and so did Megan.

"I'll give you that." Megan shrugged then looked at me.

I could tell the two girls were close. They seemed completely comfortable around each other. I guess it was good for Alex to finally have some estrogen to pal around with at work. God knows how long she's dealt with dicks with badges.

"Guess what, ladies? Good ol' Bobby and I are going to get it down with some Trekkies this Friday!" I slapped Bobby on the back jokingly and smiled wildly at the girls.

"Oh, sounds dorky." Wheeler leaned on her left elbow and shot a glance over her shoulder at a passing man in a brown leather jacket. Apparently all detectives are on the prowl after work.

"Yes, very dorky, yet very fun. Trust me, Wheeler, you haven't lived until you've experienced a Trekkie gathering." I raised my eyebrow at her and winked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She looked at Eames, trying not to make eye contact with me. I haven't figured out if she likes me or not. She's been friendly, but I hope this attraction is mutual.

"I just want to let you two know that I'm throwing the baby shower and you will be required to come." Alex pointed to us men with her finger as if she were our mother.

"Great, Bobby, we get to play cute little games with miniature diapers and diaper bags!" I raised my shoulders and smiled cheesily. He laughed and looked into his drink. There must be something awfully interesting in that scotch....

"Like you have anything else to do!" Wheeler raised her eyebrows at me. I had told her about my divorce and lack of love life ever since. This was the first jab she's made at my non-existant social life.

"Oh, really? Its funny you should say that, because I'm sure I will have a date on the exact day and time as your baby shower!" I spoke matter-of-factly. I really didn't, but I liked joking around with her. She understood my sense of humor.

"Fine, bring her with you. I was hoping to not have any prostitutes there, though. Make sure she dresses appropriately."

"Aw man! I was going to have her dress in her g-string and cup-less bra! Thanks for ruining my fun." I took another sip of my drink and glared at her over the top of my cup.

"Hmph." Megan gathered her coat that was laid across the table. "Well, boys, its late and I need to go." She hugged Alex and said goodbye. Goren nodded his head as she walked away.

"Be sure to sleep enough! You're sleeping for two, remember!" I shouted after her. She didn't awknowledge me, but I knew she heard.

"Its late for me, too. I need to head home." Alex walked around the table and hugged Bobby. Bobby closed his eyes as he embraced. It almost seemed as though he smelled her hair, too. "Bye, Nichols." She shook my hand, then turned and walked off.

"Well, its just us again." I turned to Goren. He looked at me sleepily. "Don't tell me its past your bedtime, too!" He laughed then straightened up. "Okay, I agree its late."

I looked up to the gigantic clock above the bar. It was approaching 11. It would take me a good 30 minutes to make my way home.

Goren and I said our farewells.

"Remember! Star Trek tomorrow after work! Don't stand me up." I said as we took our separate ways outside of the bar. He waved his hand in the air telling me he wouldn't. I watched his brooding form disappear into the darkness, then turned and made my way to my apartment.


End file.
